


Angelic reflections

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale is fat and crowley loves that, Aziraphale is like winnie the pooh, Aziraphale was a body model, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fat Aziraphale, Fat body positivity, Fat body worship specifically, Had to use a thesaurus for this one, Wholesome, body study, crowley bought the art, fat angel, i am short fat and proud of that, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Aziraphale studies his corporation while Crowley sleeps.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 208
Collections: Ace-Friendly Aziraphale Belly Kiss Fics, Asexual Good Omens





	Angelic reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for a less insecure Aziraphale here.  
Like I'm fat and not insecure about it all the time why should he be?  
He can be fat and like himself just the way he is, and a big shrug to anyone who thinks otherwise.

It was early, too early for Crowley to wake up, but Aziraphale never really slept, he just laid in bed with Crowley and read while the demon cuddled up to him and slept.  
"Helps me sleep with you close Angel." He would murmur into Aziraphale's soft chest.  
Crowley's arm gracefully loped over Aziraphale's pajama clad belly spread giving the angel a squeeze.  
Aziraphale always indulged his demon that way, If it helped him sleep, if he enjoyed, it he would do it.  
Especially since he would have nightmares some nights, waking feverish and with a sheen of sweat on his brow, the frightful visions still in his eyes as he felt and looked for Aziraphale to hold him ever closer.  
But tonight Aziraphale had already finished the book he had brought, and he had failed to bring another one, and he was just laying looking at the ceiling, boredom over taking him.  
He knew exactly where the next book in the series was in the next room. He looked at Crowley, who had loosened his grip on the angel in his relaxed state of sleep.  
Aziraphale gently extracted himself from the sleeping demon, careful not to have the bed jolt too much from the removal of his weight.  
Aziraphale carefully walked from their room to the next one and grabbed the book he wanted, as well as the next one in the series just in case he finished the second one.  
Thinking on if he needed anything else, he grabbed a tin of biscuits that he might want to snack while reading and trudged back to the bed.  
He carefully placed the three items on his night stand and caught his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall.  
He noticed that his pajamas had become disheveled in the process of retrieving the items so he went closer to the mirror to be able to straighten them properly.  
As he walked across the room he looked at Crowley, who was snoring softly into his pillow, his copper hair a bright contrast against the cream colored silk pillows, the sheets were in disarray tangled in the demons long thin limbs. His bare birdlike chest rising and falling with each breath he took.  
Aziraphale smiled to himself and ambled over to the mirror.  
He stood and studied himself a moment.  
His white blonde curls were flattened in the back and sticking out on the sides, from the pillows, he tsked and raised his hands up to try and muss them back into their proper place, the top of his pajamas rising over his belly as he did so. The bare flesh exposed was almost glowing from the faint light from the little reading lamp he used to read by.  
He paused, studying the exposed flesh, he wore so many layers, and mostly miracled his clothing changes, other than his topcoat, he rarely saw his own form naked, he mainly only saw Crowley's body, slick and lithe in their throws of romance.  
Intrigue getting to him he changed tasks and began unbuttoning his pajama top instead of fixing his hair.  
He gently placed the soft pajama shirt on the edge of the bed and turned back toward the mirror and studied his reflection.  
His Hands tracing the characteristics of his face as he looked at them.  
His face was soft and had the faint lines of crows feet around the eyes, 6000 years in the same corporation will give some wear and tear, more wear than tear thankfully.  
His fingers traced the lines delicately, they deepened when he smiled he knew.  
"They enhance your face angel, add definition to that smile. " Crowley had said once showering him with kisses.  
H  
Aziraphale smiled now at the memory of that moment, his lips were plump and tinged a soft shade of permanent pink.  
His cheeks were big and full, rounded as he smiled, pinchable looking cheeks he noted, thinking of chubby babies that he used to bless at christenings.  
His hands fluttered at the extra roll of fat under his chin, a second chin, what did humans call it, a double chin. He studied it a moment. It wasnt so prominent that it took over his whole face, but it was clearly noticeably there.  
His hands travelled downward and traced the decline of his upper arms, thick and indented with a double roll of fat before blossoming into a pair of thick forearms. He still had some strength, some muscles, he wasnt completely plush.  
He looked at his hands only a moment, he saw those regularly, plump and velvety soft, from a millenia of ease and comfortability.  
His hands raised up to his chest and felt his flesh there.  
Aziraphale's chest was soft and yielding, small twin cushions of flesh covered his pectorals, his hands gently cupping the flesh there, he kneaded lightly as he roved downward from his chest to the lower part of his torso.  
His hands expanded outward as his torso billowed out for his broadened tummy.  
He looked at his reflection closely as his hands clasped the extra pudge there.  
He thought back to a certain comment from an archangel about "losing the gut." as he gripped and studied his belly.  
He thought back to the times in the past his body type was used in popular art, certain renaissance painters, sculptors, loved the buxom form, it was featured and enhanced throughout the art, and a certain time he chuckled at the memory, he had modeled for a painting from a prominent artist, only to have a certain demon interrupt to request a purchase of the work.  
"I have a new place and need some art, the corridors are so dark and dreary, besides the artist captured the angelic glow of your rounded buttocks in this one." The demon had said grinning wickedly when he came to pick up the painting, admiring the work and making arguements at the protesting angel.  
Aziraphale grinned to himself at the memory and looked from the reflection in the mirror to the collection of rounded extra flesh he held gently in his hands.  
It was indeed very soft, added an extra layer of comfort to his form, a comfort that he enjoyed having. He liked being seen as someone of comfort, for others to come to him for niceties, reassurances, kindnesses. The extra layer of fat with his cherubic smile usually gave that inclination. Though some others would disagree and say that it looks slovenly, disgusting, and gluttonous.  
Aziraphale looked at his reflection again, pudgy hands flattened over his broad belly. He slowly caressed his skin there, feeling every little roll he had, noting every little lightning strike of golden stretch marks along the sides of his belly. Heavenly marks that angels were all decorated with in some way, his golden markers happened to outline his belly in gold, they were, if possible even softer than his silky doughy stomach.  
One hand lowered itself to gently rove over the bottom of his belly, softly cupping the underside that hung quite a bit over his pajama bottoms. He felt the weight of his belly as he kept his hand in that position, the other hand suspended in the air.  
He looked away from his reflection and back to his form. Noticing how his belly blocked some of his downward view, not much down there to miss besides his feet he thought with a little chuckle.  
He watched himself in the mirror as his pudgy hands gently slid to either sides of his belly and rested there, gripping and ungripping the rolls of skin, his love handles, an aptly named area of extra flesh, a human term for it.  
Then he let his hands drop at his sides.  
He gazed in the mirror and tilted his head to the side, studying himself, his reflection.  
How he blossomed largely in some areas and not in others, how his waist was wide and then tapered a bit then became wider at the hip, and how those had a larger stance than an average mortal man, and how his thighs kissed together under the material of his pajama bottoms.  
He looked closely and saw how his body moved with every little adjustment he made to his stance, how even tilting his chin a certain way something became a miss, a curl would fall even more so out of place, a dimple would appear or disappear, the shine of skin would slightly dim or brighten.  
Looking at his belly, and tracing a hand over it, his brow furrowing as he thought again of Gabriel's harsh comment of the area of prominent extra flesh.  
"Lose the gut."  
Aziraphale frowned at his reflection, more at the memory of Gabriel's targeted jibe than at himself.  
He thought a moment, pudgy fingers fluttering at his sides.  
He didnt mind how his corporation looked, he thought he looked rather nice. Nice and friendly, like a plush animal that children carried about, big in all the right areas that would be good for giving hugs to those in distress. Or perfect for giving gentle squeezes that enveloped his lovely demon counterpart.  
He smiled a bit letting his hands rest at his sides, fingers touching over the material of the pajama bottoms, and he assessed himself further.  
He looked trustworthy, and kind. His angelic glow assisting in those departments. Some mortals were often disengaging to those who were larger, or worse rude and disgusted.  
Aziraphale thought back to other small moments when someone besides the archangel, had said something so pointedly negative about his midsection. Usually in whispered tones to their accompanying party, but he heard them, heard their whispers and their sniggers.  
Snide comments at some of the restaurants he enjoyed, or when he was exceptionally insistent that he couldn't sell a particular copy of a book.  
He shook his head a bit, trying to get away from those recollections, sometimes they could overwhelm him and bring a clouded mindset to the forefront of his thoughts.  
He didn't really care for them and wished he could erase them from his retrospections altogether.  
He didnt really honestly care what others said about his form. Sometimes it would bother him, but really the only solid opinions on the matter he cared for were those of himself, as well as Crowley, who had made his feelings on his form clear.  
"Angel, I've loved you since that moment on the wall of Eden when you told me you gave your sword to those humans, loved you for all these past six thousand years, and the next six thousand to come, and the next. Through all of the years your clothing has changed, your hair has changed, and your form has changed, and I've loved every change you've brought onto yourself. Do you honestly think a little extra jiggle in your step or inch on your waist is gonna matter to me? If anything it would make me desire you more because I love you, all of you, so bloody much I can hardly stand it."  
Crowley had murmured into his neck one night when Aziraphale was letting thoughts and memories of words said by higher ups get to him and he hadnt wanted Crowley to touch him for fear he'd change his mind about loving the angel.  
Aziraphale smiled at the echo of Crowley's words on the whispers of his mind.  
"Mmm Angel?" A sleepy sounding voice asked from the bed.  
Aziraphale looked over at Crowley who had  
Been sitting on the edge, elbows resting on his knees, and balancing his pointed chin in his hands admiring the angel.  
Aziraphale felt a blush creep onto his face as Crowley slinked from the bed to right behind him.  
"Aaaaangeeelll." Crowley meweled into Aziraphale's ear as he rested his chin on the Angel's padded shoulder and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's torso.  
"Sorry if I woke you dear, I just wanted to get another book." Aziraphale said catching Crowley's sleepy amber gaze in the mirrors reflection.  
"Sssss'not what it looks like. Looks like you're preening at your beautiful angelic self." Crowley murmured his hands trailing along the Angel's chest and tummy, gently leaving goosebumps behind.  
"Well maybe some of that too." Aziraphale admitted with a chuckle.  
Crowley grinned at his Angel's reflection.  
"And rightly so, you're the most beautiful, alluring, stunning, desirable, shapely, resplendent, pulchritudinous damn angel in creation. " Crowley said his hands caressing along the Angel's skin leaving little scratches and grips of his desire down Aziraphale's breastbone and the downward slope of fat that curved to form Aziraphale's belly.  
"I see you've been reading your thesaurus. " Aziraphale said teasingly with a chuckle, and he took his hands and placed them over Crowley's as Crowley continued on the tactile exploration of Aziraphale's form.  
"Look at how beautiful you are angel." Crowley said with a guttural whisper in the Angel's ear.  
They caught each others gazes in the mirrors reflection.  
"Absolutely delectably beautiful." Crowley said placing a kiss onto the Angel's neck, and nipping at his collar bone.  
Aziraphale grinned and turned, nuzzling his face into Crowley's osseous chest.  
Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer in a tight embrace, and ran his long spindly fingers through the Angel's short curls, and then let his hands and kisses travel downward.  
Aziraphale stood as Crowley showered his form with kisses and gentle touches, he shivered as Crowley's soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck, his hands roving to the Angel's chub-rounded sides, and lowered himself further.  
Crowley grinned as he placed loving kisses along Aziraphale's fattened belly, giving the broadened paunch extra tickles on its sides with his long fingers making the angel giggle.  
"Let's go back to bed love, we can admire you in all your beauty there as well." Crowley said standing back up and smiling down at Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale blushed but followed when Crowley took him by the hand and began leading him to their bed.  
Crowley let Aziraphale lay down first and he then laid beside the angel, resting his cheek on the Angel's chest and let his hands explore over the Angel's large belly expanse, humming lightly to himself.  
Aziraphale smiled and let his pudgy fingers dance through Crowley's lovely fiery locks.  
Content with everything in the world, he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with his love.


End file.
